


One Shot: Down by the Poolside

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Alcohol, British, F/M, Female Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, One Shot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: This is my first Led Zeppelin story, first published on Tumblr about a year ago. Robert finds a special pool playmate for a proper birthday celebration in 1973. This is inspired by that earlier, glorious nude pool pic that you’ve probably seen before. Enjoy, my fellow LZ fans. ❤️





	One Shot: Down by the Poolside

April woke up with a start, just barely registering the water that had hit her skin. It was the sound sleep she had been in that made the sensation confusing and, surprisingly, not the contrast of the cool water and the hot California sun. 

He splashed her again, the stunning guy who had been swimming nude in the pool, who just happened to be the lead singer of the most successful band out. April had been invited to a sun-soaked bacchanal at a house in the Hollywood Hills by her friend Gina, who was dating the owner of the sprawling, modern compound, and sights like this one were par for the course at the party.

April couldn’t complain, though, as she had spent much of the afternoon perched on the lounge chair, after Gina had disappeared to parts unknown, watching this man with great interest behind the large movie star sunglasses she bought recently, along with the tiniest black bikini she could find, which she was also wearing. April was mad at Gina for having abandoned her with a gaggle of wild strangers, but she couldn’t be too mad because she had a front row seat to all of his sexiness on display.

Leaning on the side of the pool, the charismatic nymph stared at April with a mischievous grin. “I’m lonely. Won’t you join me, love?” he said in his laid-back British twang, offering a sweeping gaze of her body that was filled with equal parts of lust and excitement to recognize a potential pool playmate.

He was by himself in the pool. Before April fell asleep, he had been surrounded by his mates and not a small number of adoring women dressed like her, but at some point, everyone else had departed and now they were otherwise engaged at the bar or coupled up on lounge chairs, engaged in a variety of sex, drugs, and rock ‘n roll activities to commemorate the birthday of this man. How he found himself without company at this time was a mystery to April, but if it gave her a chance to help him celebrate, she didn’t mind one bit.  
He dove under the water and quickly resurfaced, standing tall in the glistening water and slicking his soaked, long hair behind his head, while the sun’s rays sparkled in the scores of beads of water that were slowly creeping down every inch of his fit body. April looked at him again intently, waking up more with each passing second. She took in his bronzed skin, the silver jewelry on his neck, wrists, and fingers that he hadn’t bothered to take off, and the gentle hills and valleys of muscles that adorned his athletic frame.

April realized how hot most of her bikini-bare skin felt under the relentlessly gorgeous Los Angeles sun, and how hot this man and his unique, intriguing mix of playful flirting and literal naked desire was making her feel. She would’ve turned down any other naked stranger in a heartbeat, but she considered the once-in-a-lifetime chance to cool off in the company of the uninhibited lead singer and said yes to herself without hesitation.

She took another look, thoroughly indulging in the vision of his naked body: his broad shoulders and chest, his narrow waist, those powerful, impossibly long legs, and last, but definitely not least, his huge package, were all breathtaking. The water wasn’t cold enough to suppress his excitement for what he was clearly pretty confident would happen between him and April. She sighed audibly, knowing all along that he was not wrong.

“You got it, birthday boy,” April said, smiling at him. She got up from the lounge chair, took off her sunglasses, and dove into the pool.

When she surfaced, she splashed him and quickly swam away in a playful manner, but she forgot that he was a strong swimmer, even though she had been watching the evidence of it before she fell asleep, his sinewy, tanned body gliding through the water with strong strokes, his normally voluminous cotton candy cloud of honey blond curls now waterlogged but not really much of a drag on his speed.

He caught up to April, grabbed her, and scooped her up in his arms before she knew what was happening.  
“Hey,” he said, looking down at her in his arms while still throwing that mischievous grin her way.

“Happy birthday, Mr. Plant,” April sang breathily, Marilyn Monroe-style, hoping an amateur singing to someone like him wasn’t a foolish move.

“Thank you, thank you very much,” he deadpanned back with an Elvis impersonation featuring a spot-on American accent. They both laughed uncontrollably at his homage to his idol, and April stared into his eyes with as much flirtation and seduction as she could muster while nervousness and arousal battled for control inside of her.

“Mmm, you’re one of the best birthday presents I’ve received today,” he said, eyeing her in a way that could only mean he was imagining the layout of her body underneath her swimsuit again. He smiled slyly, satisfied with what his lusty male intuition was telling him. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“April,” she said, smiling back.

“Well, April, I think that’s enough swimming for now, yeah?” he remarked in a velvet-soft murmur that was equal parts a hypnotic, gentle invitation and an assured command. And then he kissed her while he held her, so lightly that it felt like a dream, before it quickly turned into a strong, searching kiss that further jump-started a need in her body.

His advance caused her nervousness to melt away. Her tongue danced with his, and her body buzzed with electric waves of pleasure. He let her back down to her feet, and his hands rambled over her curvy, café au lait body, taking extra care with her full breasts, wide hips, and shapely ass. “Mmm, beautiful,” he exhaled with a ragged breath.

Her hands took a sensual survey of his body, easily gliding over his shoulders, arms and broad chest, all still a little slick with suntan lotion. The smell of the lotion and the odor of chlorine in the pool couldn’t hide the scent of male desire that surrounded him, this handsome hippie who was known for having coaxed desire and romantic abandon out of scores of women with ease from his perch on many a concert stage. Somehow, he instinctively knew that women wanted romantic attention and reckless adventure, and he provided both with his maddeningly jarring blend of sweet and salacious behavior, the perfect surrogate lover for three hours and the cost of a concert ticket.

This is how April felt when she saw him perform at The Forum the night before, when her eyes stayed on him the entire night and she was thoroughly intoxicated by the band’s sexy, hypnotic, complex rhythms. Those erotic concert night vibes were being directed her way now, in the broad daylight of late August, and magnified significantly by being inside of his strong embrace.

The effects of the trio of cocktails she had downed earlier to get herself out of an anxious mood and into a party mood still lingered, but she also felt incredibly tipsy with desire. Sensing April’s anticipation, he slowly backed her toward the side of the pool. All too happy to be leaning against the poolside in her romantic stupor, she was floating even more when he descended upon her, with his hands and mouth leading the way for a lengthy kissing exploration that left her body wet and weak and his rigid and ready.

She roamed the long, muscular expanse of his body with her hands and mouth, making sure to pay admiration to his extra hard cock, firmly caressing its full length with long strokes. He writhed with pleasure, while she continued to tease him with her hands, satisfied moans escaping from his pursed lips.

And then she stopped. “I’ll be right back,” she informed him.

“What? Where are you going?” he asked, with confusion mounting on his face.

“You’ll like it, I promise,” she assured him with a soft smile. Then she dipped down under the water and licked and sucked the tip of his thick cock for a precious few seconds, while he placed his hands on her shoulders. She felt a moan resonate through the water and wished she might get the opportunity for a more lengthy oral exploration session on dry land.  
She found him tense, with his eyes closed, when she broke the surface of the water again. She traced his strong jawline with her fingers and kissed him. He buried his fingers in her wet waves of hair while she returned the favor to him.

Their hungry kissing and groping gave way to him hoisting her up higher against the wall. She wrapped long legs around him, and he pushed aside her bikini bottom and fingered her while she shuddered with uncontrollable spasms of pleasure and felt the wetness inside of her begin to match the wetness of their current environment.

“Time to open your present,” she managed to say between moans, gazing into his eyes, eager to get their private birthday party started.

“Gladly, April. I love a good present,” he said, his voice husky with need and his gaze boring deep into her eyes, while a ravenous, wicked smile unfolded on his beautiful face.

April was so wet that their bodies joined with ease, his legendary ample manhood filling her completely and sparking immense pleasure, to the point where a delicious orgasm ripped through her body effortlessly, causing her to gasp and tremble.

“Eager, aren’t you?” he murmured, beaming a devilish smile. “Such a great birthday present so far. How many more do you have in you, old girl?”

“How much time do you have?” she whispered.

“As long as it takes to find out, love,” he purred.

They melted into each other, delighting in all the wonderful sensations of the romantic coupling, the steady building rhythm of their sensual labor, him taking her through a series of several more peaks and valleys of excitement, the wet friction of their increasingly frantic dance, and the radiant summer sunshine.

He filled her mind with the spectacle of his abandon. His pure enjoyment, his moans, screams and grunts, and his unabashed openness gave her permission to be equally, audibly, appreciative of everything she was feeling.

She felt more daring and unconcerned with the rest of the world than she had ever felt before, and more alive. She was surprised by how much she loved the scene they were making, their sounds joining the sounds of a few other couples who were equally enjoying the extremes of hedonism that were possible at the elite party.

She greedily tilted her pelvis to feel him even more deeply, and she was not disappointed. The depth of his cock inside her and the force of their pelvises colliding made her arch her back and stiffen. “Oh, Robert,” she exhaled, as tension began to build.

He tenderly cupped her chin with one hand and and willed her to keep her eyes open to look into his as they continued to work up a tsunami of pleasure between them.

He tossed his head back and trembled with satisfaction. “April, April, April,” he chanted as he neared the end. By that point, April was too far gone for her sounds of pleasure to coalesce into words. 

Instead, she wailed with delight and watched a range of emotions storm across his chiseled face. She lost control as well, arching her back as yet another expansive orgasm spread like wildfire through her body, from her pussy, up my spine, through her nipples, and then everywhere. Ecstasy.

In a flash, his release came next. “Oh yesss, ” he hissed as he shuddered and bucked a few times. He emitted a long, low purr, his chest heaving and his eyes closed. “Happy birthday to me, ” he said with a smile, opening his eyes again. 

“I’m glad you liked our little party,” April said, smiling uncontrollably and tenderly placing a hand on his chest to steady herself after the flood of pleasure slowly subsided.

He lifted her out of the pool and then hoisted himself up and over the side. He took her hand and led her over to the lounge chair where she had fallen asleep, stretching out there on his back. He motioned for April to join him. She removed her wet bikini first. “When in Rome,” she said, smiling slyly. He matched her smile with a wolfish grin of his own as she climbed on top of him and into his waiting embrace.

And then they fell asleep, relaxed but buzzing with satisfaction as they held each other under the sun. It was a perfect California day at poolside, but certainly anything but typical for April.


End file.
